


标记不能

by Liangmuzhai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangmuzhai/pseuds/Liangmuzhai
Summary: beta土xOmega卡发情期，微强迫，双方均未成年卡进入暗部后突然分化为Omega，水门想让他退出暗部，卡卡西不愿意，请求割除纤体或是服用抑制剂，水门不同意，于是双方采取了一个折中的办法，找个靠得住的alpha对卡卡西进行临时标记。





	标记不能

发情期的银发omega面色潮红，像只蒸熟了的虾子一样蜷缩在地上，他无意识的磨蹭着双腿，试图疏解自己浪潮似汹涌的欲望。

他阴茎和后穴分泌的液体一定已经把内裤泡的湿漉漉的了，因为现在带土可以看到卡卡西外面裤子上的水迹。

带土的手拉下卡卡西的面罩，卡卡西绯红的脸格外艳丽，他嘴角的痣更是色情的要命，曾经的带土质疑过卡卡西这样一个忍者怎么可能会分化成omega，但如今看到这张脸带土突然就意识到

——卡卡西就该是个omega

他应该被彻底标记，嘴角和后穴一起流着淫水，前面后面全都张着嘴等着一根又粗又长的肉棒狠狠操进去彻底把他搞坏，让他变成一个只知道快感的肉奴隶，让他脑子里只能想着男人的鸡巴该怎么操自己。

带土抱起瘫软的卡卡西，让他趴在自己身上，带土把脑袋埋在卡卡西的颈部。

这里有omega发情的甜腻信息素的味道，但是

——闻不到，什么都闻不到。

他的手指摩挲着微微凸起的腺体。

会是什么味道？卡卡西的信息素？

或许比起一般omega要凌冽逼人一些？像薄荷一样带着凉气？又或许像是雪松的味道？

这些是带土永远无法得知的。

无法接受，绝对不行。光是想到其他alpha可以闻到卡卡西的信息素的味道带土就已经嫉妒的快要发疯。

可差一点，差一点……

带土的手摸上卡卡西的脖子，他的指腹磨蹭一会卡卡西洁白的脖颈，然后后收紧了力道，他扼住卡卡西的脖子，阻断了卡卡西获取氧气的通道。

卡卡西呼吸困难，他的手无力的搭在带土发力的胳膊上，软软绵绵的。他混沌中感到难以呼吸，肺部的窒息感和内里火烧的欲望都让他发疯。

“唔嗯……”

可差一点，这个淫荡的家伙就要被其他的alpha给打上标记了！

“你就这么饥渴吗？没有alpha无法满足你吗？”带土骤然松手，掐住卡卡西的脸，迫使他张开嘴将自己手指塞了进去。

他模仿着接吻的动作搅弄着卡卡西的舌头，卡卡西的口水粘了他满手，又顺着嘴角流下一线银丝，卡卡西殷红的舌头纠缠着他的手指，带土无法控制的开始想象如果将自己的阴茎插进卡卡西嘴里会怎么样。

他脱下自己灰扑扑的袍子，少年人尚在发育的体型暴露了出来，他解开自己的裤子，把已经发硬的阴茎塞入了卡卡西被迫张开的嘴里。

卡卡西湿热的口腔让带土发出一声满足的叹息，那根柔软灵活的舌头毫无意识的撩过带土阴茎上的纹路，卡卡西推拒他肉棒的动作简直就像是故意在给他舔一样。

该说什么，omega的天赋技能？

“给我好好含住，现在可没有你拒绝的余地。”

带土抓住卡卡西的银发，按下他的脑袋，带土鼓胀的龟头碾过卡卡西的舌苔，挤进卡卡西相对而言那细小的可怜的咽喉。

发情期已经让卡卡西连眼前的人是何人都看不清了，他甚至没办法思考此时的自己到底处于一种什么样的状态下，他现在只希望能有什么摸摸自己的身体，然后还有一些更深层次的——淫靡、隐晦、又深入的东西。

喉咙被堵住的感觉让卡卡西想要呕吐，可嘴里从味蕾里传导到大脑里腥咸的味道和扑面而来的奇怪气味却让他想要更多的、更多的索取嘴里的物体。

卡卡西不自觉的滚动了下喉咙，做了个吞咽的动作，咽下了从带土分泌出的液体。

“好吃吗？”带土扶住卡卡西的脑袋，让他看向自己，“比起那个要标记的alpha如何？”

“唔唔……”

“怎么样？谁的更好吃？beta和alpha哪一种你更喜欢？”

带土挺腰，把自己的阴茎又顶进去了几分。

虽然这么问着问题，但他却完全不给卡卡西回答的空隙，卡卡西的嘴已经被塞满，舌头已经完全失去调节音调的能力，只能稀碎的从喉咙里发出点稀碎的不成样子的呜咽声。

带土控制自己的阴茎在卡卡西的嘴里抽插，他看着卡卡西的脸颊因为自己的动作鼓起，眼角泛出了细微的水光。

曾经的天才现在被情欲控制着，只能无助的含着自己的肉棒。

这个认识让带土激动的浑身颤栗。

他浑身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着彻底毁坏眼前这个淫荡的银发天才，让他雌伏在自己身下，失去自己的意识完全沦为带土一个人的肉奴隶。

带土从卡卡西的嘴里抽出自己的阴茎，嘴里不再被堵住使卡卡西开始不住的干呕，他的唇被带土粗暴的动作磨得发红，涂满了不知是谁的液体，裹上了一层光泽。

带土扯起卡卡西的头发，迫使他隔着面具和自己对视。

“看看你现在的样子吧，卡卡西，和一只发情的母狗有什么区别？”带土凑近卡卡西的脸，血色的眼注视着卡卡西迷蒙失去焦距的双眼，“你甚至已经只能堕落到要找一个alpha给你进行标记，才能不被自己的本能影响。”

“你就是这么对待你那愚蠢的同伴搭上性命才给你救回来的人生吗？你说要是他看到你现在这副淫荡的样子会不会后悔救你？”

带土看卡卡西的反应就知道这时候自己说的话卡卡西一句都听不到，他烦躁地啧了一声，他从掌中唤出查克拉棒，干脆暴力地划开卡卡西的外衫，脆弱的外服化成了破布。

带土没有可以克制力道，卡卡西白皙的肉体上也被划出了道道红痕，用力重一点的地方甚至溢出了血珠。

带土扔开卡卡西身上碍事的衣服，此时卡卡西浑身赤裸的暴露在他面前，殷红乳首挺立着，急切的需要别人的爱抚，卡卡西从来没用过的、粉红色的阴茎也难耐的流着眼泪等着别人的抚摸。

最严重的是卡卡西那个小洞，里面已经泛滥成灾，甚至波及到了卡卡西的大腿，带土伸手一摸，已经满是淫水。

带土完全的不费力的就伸进了一根手指，还不等带土进行下一步动作，卡卡西就激烈的喘息着射了出来。

白色液体溅上了带土的胸膛，他这时倒是不恼，似笑非笑地伸入了第二、三根手指。

“水这么多，这么迫不及待别人的鸡巴进来吗？”

他的手指不紧不慢的搅动着卡卡西的后穴，修剪整齐的指甲剐蹭过肠壁，他摸过卡卡西小穴中的每一处，卡卡西射过一次有些疲软的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地抬了头。

带土抓住卡卡西的手，让卡卡西握住自己的阴茎上下撸动，“你看看你的这根东西，又开始哭了，快给他擦擦。”

卡卡西的手被带土带着磨蹭着自己的阴茎，随后带土松开了自己的手，他看着卡卡西已经不自觉的开始撸动着他自己的阴茎哑然失笑。

“做的真棒。”带土亲了亲卡卡西脸颊，“要给点奖励才行。”

带土抬起卡卡西的腰，给卡卡西翻了个身，让卡卡西水光粼粼的穴口对着自己。

他一只手撑开卡卡西还没闭合的小洞，一只手扶住自己的龟头对准中心位置，挺腰将自己的肉棒送入了卡卡西体内。

“啊啊啊——”

卡卡西不受控制的惊叫出声，满是水的瘙痒的后穴被填满的快感让他不受控制的浑身痉挛，空虚感被充实取而代之，卡卡西的手臂和跪着的双腿开始发抖，他甚至快无法支持自己只是趴跪着的身体。

带土扶稳了卡卡西的身子，卡卡西的小穴紧致的要命，湿软的肉壁就像上千张小嘴在吸吻着他的肉棒，他刚进去就忍不住射了出来。

这可不能怪我，带土一边想着，一边草草的抽插了俩下，他的阴茎再一次硬了起来，实在是卡卡西这张嘴太过舒服了。

果然，他看着卡卡西清瘦的身体和主动扭腰摇屁股的小动作想道

卡卡西就该是个omega。

卡卡西的后背曲线很流畅，漂亮的蝴蝶骨凸起一个刚好的弧度，带土伏身压在了卡卡西身上，扣住了卡卡西的手。

他另一只手摸上了卡卡西胸口，开始疼爱起一直备受冷落的乳头。带土的力道很重，他向外拉扯着卡卡西的乳头，指甲蹭过敏感的乳头中心，用力的搓捻着那可怜的红粒。

卡卡西吃痛，可疼痛之外是另一种非常的快感，他像只受惊的猫一样弓起脊背，他的后背贴上了带土炽热的胸口。带土抬起卡卡西的身子，舔舐着卡卡西的耳垂，他吻过卡卡西的耳后，连亲带咬地来到了卡卡西后颈处微微凸起的腺体。

带土把鼻子凑近拿出，轻嗅着，可却依旧什么都没有闻到。

心里暴戾忽起，他张口狠狠咬住了卡卡西的后颈。

卡卡西被突如其来的疼痛激得扬起了脖子，后穴骤然紧缩，狠狠地咬住了带土的肉棒。

没有用——

带土合紧下颚，力度大的想要咬下卡卡西一块肉。

没有用——

卡卡西喉咙里发出了痛苦的声音。

他的“标记”根本不能让卡卡西感到快感，甚至给卡卡西带来的只是疼痛，他这beta的性别永远无法给卡卡西打上自己的烙印，哪怕把卡卡西生殖腔完全操开都给他进行标记。

标记不能。

带土发狂一般的啃咬着卡卡西的腺体。

标记不能。

如若他之前没有去，是不是卡卡西就那么随意的把自己的身体交给了那个Alpha？！那个Alpha会咬住卡卡西的腺体，然后把那该死的信息素注入卡卡西的腺体，卡卡西会因此高潮尖叫摇着屁股求着对方射进他的生殖腔——这种画面光是想想就让带土头脑发热恨不得立刻毁灭这个虚假的世界。

标记不能。

带土加重了身下的力道，越发用力的操干着卡卡西后面还在不停流水的后穴，卡卡西被操得几次想要爬走却被抓着脚踝拖了回来。

标记不能——

“…obi……”

“……bito……”

“o……bito……”

带土猛的抬头，他翻过卡卡西的身子，只见卡卡西脸上遍布泪痕，一黑一红的眼睛没有焦距的看着远方。

“救……带土……”

“救我……”

带土听清了，满心的嫉妒和怒火被顷刻消灭，他的眼眶不知为何在发热，一股熟悉的感觉涌上鼻尖和眼眶，有什么将要溢出来——

他伸出手，抱住卡卡西的身体。

“卡卡西，卡卡西……”

带土闭上眼睛，反复念叨着卡卡西的名字，他抬手，扯下了脸上的面具，随手丢到了一边。

“卡卡西，我来了。”

带土扳过卡卡西的脑袋，强迫卡卡西注视自己脸。

“……带土……带土……”卡卡西看着眼前的黑发影子，睁大了眼睛，他神智微微回笼，体内的热潮让卡卡西明白此时自己正处于发情期，他突然意识到自己正赤身裸体。

“我……不要看……求你唔……不要看……”

他扭动身体，猛的发现自己后穴还埋着什么东西，卡卡西想要起身挣开带土，却又被带土狠狠摁了回去，带土的龟头一下子又撞在卡卡西的前列腺上，让卡卡西顿时浑身一软。

“没事的卡卡西……”带土在卡卡西耳边低喃着，带土挺动自己的腰，一下又一下地撞在卡卡西深处的软肉上。

他听着卡卡西逐渐剧烈的喘息和乱七八糟的呜咽，他的手指插进卡卡西柔软的银发，像安慰一个哭泣的孩子。

“交给我，没事的……抱住我的脖子。”

卡卡西乖巧地依言照做。

“真棒。”他吻了吻卡卡西的唇，“一切都交给我就好了卡卡西，什么都不要想。”

他把卡卡西压在地面上，把他的双腿缠在自己的腰上，他顶撞的一次比一次深，卡卡西被撞的只能反复喊带土的名字。

“找到了……”

带土露出一个难得的、孩子气的笑容。

他操开了卡卡西的生殖腔，把自己的精液尽数射了进去。

带土抱紧卡卡西发烫的身体，抹去他眼角的水珠，不知道又把卡卡西弄射了几次、自己又射给了卡卡西生殖腔几次，直到卡卡西彻底累昏过去才堪堪停下。

真期待卡卡西醒来之后的神态啊，带土轻抚着卡卡西紧闭的眉眼。

他要把卡卡西留下，带土想。

不能标记的话，就像现在一样把卡卡西操到脑子里只有自己，不能用信息素让卡卡西自动打开生殖腔，就把生殖腔直接操开，卡卡西发情期到了的时候不能用信息素疏解就靠做爱来缓解。

他吻了吻卡卡西的唇，心里计算着卡卡西发情期还要持续多久。

—END—


End file.
